fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talismans of Jingi
The Talismans of Jingi '''are ancient magical relics which summon powerful artifacts with unique abilities. There are rumoured to be over 100 different talismans but only few have been discovered and even those which have been discovered arent neccesarily used much. History The Talisman's Origins are unknown yet many believe that they were around even before the great Dragon Civil War. They were designed to be an almost perfect way to keep many mystical weapons and items on your person whule taking up the least possible space. Description The Talismans of Jingi are considered to be a branch of '''Talisman Magic, Lost Magic and Holder Magic as even though there are rumored to be many, only few have actually been proven to exist. A typical Talisman is octagonal shaped and is completely silver. On to the faces of the talisman were carved a little picture of the item that the Talisman can summon. The Talisman of Wu were designed to only be able to summon the one weapon that has it's picture inscribed on it (this makes it different to normal Talisman Magic as in that magic you can make it summon anything as long as you can inscribe a picture on it). In order to activate the Talisman the user must simply channel their magic into it and it will transform. The Talismans The Talisman of the Comb The Talisman of the Comb '''was one of the very few Talisman to be discovered and used; when the Talisman is used it, transforms into a small brown comb with a golden handle and golden teeth. The comb has the ability to shoot a thick string of hair from it's teeth that can trap opponents. It requires a lot of skill to use this talisman as if it is used incorrectly you can end up tieing up yourself. The Talisman of the Kite The '''Talisman of the Kite '''was another Talisman that was found. It was found in the home of Elizabeth Strayer, the daughter of the wealthy businessman, Benjamin Strayer. When the Talisman is used it transforms into a green Dragon KIte which can be used to grant the user flight by it being strapped to the users back. The Talisman of the Sash The '''Talisman of the Sash '''is a Talisman that was originally found and being utilised in a martial arts temple. When the Talisman was transformed it turned into a sky blue sash that could be wrapped around the users waist. The Sash can then be used as a third arm with extreme strength anf speed. If experienced enough the said user could even channel their magic into it (e.g Natsu could turn the Sash into a flaming third arm) The Talisman of the Gills The '''Talisman of the Gills '''a Talisman that was found during one of Jude's adventures while in Fiore. When the Talisman is used it turns into a golden band with green coloured scale like patterns in front. The item is actually worn on the users neck and it changes the appearance of the person into something more fish-like. This gives them the ability to breath underwater and also swim double their normal speed. . Trivia The appearance of the talismans were based off of the '''Jackie Chan Adventures and the actual items were based off of Xiaolin Showdown.